Persona of Fate
by Suki Uchiha Lamprouge
Summary: For a group of teens, they thought they were going to save the world from the creatures called Shadows. Little did they know that they would be facing something more dangerous as the time goes on.


**Looks like I got a request for a new fanfic so here it goes. This is Persona 3 as well as Persona 4 crossover. In this one Minako will not be in it, but my own OC will take her place. She will be a little different than Minako, but in a way she will still be like Minako. Minato will be her brother though as this will follow most of the game but there will be some things that are different.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 or 4 as they are owned by Atlus. I only own Hikari Arisato. Monsterslut owns Kyoko Hayakawa.**

It was a late night when the train arrived at the Tatsumi Port Island train station. A young woman was on the train waiting for the train to stop so she could head to the dorm that she would be staying at. There was another who had already arrived at the dorm as it was her brother. Minato was actually her twin as she had finally walked off the train and looked around. She had thought that her cousin would have come to meet her. She did see one person standing there as she walked off as he smiled at her.

He walked over as he had on red sweater vest over a white long sleeve shirt. He had a bandage on his forehead as he smiled walking over to her. She could tell that he was at least a year older when she walked over to him.

"Hello there, you must be Hikari correct? I am Akihiko Sanada, I was sent here to pick you up. Your brother is actually out tonight with some other members of the dorm. He wanted to make sure that you were brought to the dorm safely."

She nodded as she shook his hand and smiled. He nodded as he guided her out of the train station and slowly headed to the dorm with her. He had kept an eye on her as her train had arrived late. The one thing that had him worried is if shadows had tried to attack them? He was worried since at this moment in time he wasn't ready to fight yet as he was still hurt from his last fight. He wondered if she had potential like her brother. He would find out soon enough. He knew that they wouldn't make it back before the Dark Hour so he had hoped that she would have potential.

He knew that the others were safe as Kyoko was with them. She had been engineered by Kirijo family to help them fight the shadows. She was a good fighter, just needed to show her how to be around people. In fact they were shocked that she even had a Persona, but she was after all human. Since being created by the Kirijo family, in a way they were her family, though she didn't see it like that. She just saw the group as annoying people who got in the way of her.

Midnight struck as the world around them changed and the Dark Hour started. Akihiko looked over to Hikari thinking that she would be a coffin like everyone else that was around, but she was still standing there almost like she was used to it. Akihiko was surprised as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you know what is going on right now?"

She turned to him and nodded. Hikari was the opposite of her brother; while Minato was quiet and very much reserved, Hikari was more outgoing and always full of smiles. The smiles were actually contagious as he began to smile as well. In fact he couldn't remember the last time he really smiled like this.

"Actually yes I do, my brother and I noticed it not long ago and he felt that this shouldn't be here. Last time I talked to him before I came out here he said that it was called the Dark Hour. He didn't tell me much as he wasn't sure how much information to actually give away yet."

Akihiko nodded as they walked the empty streets beside each other. She had looked up seeing a strange tower in the middle of town as she had pointed to it. Little did she know her brother was in there fighting shadows. In fact she could feel Minato as behind her, a shadow had appeared behind her. Though the figure was a shadow, it wasn't one of the shadows they were fighting. The shadow was shaped like a four winged angel. She clearly had a persona as even his was itching to fight.

She had looked up at the tower as she turned and looked down the street as there were five figures walking down the street. Akihiko knew those figures, but Hikari only knew one. Minato stopped as he had seen his twin sister and smiled slightly. Nobody really could see him smile, but she was grinning. Akihiko had his arms crossed as Mitsuru had looked over at him as he didn't look over at her at all. He had clearly gotten over Mitsuru long ago and she knew it.

The boy walking beside her brother had seen Hikari and walked over to her and grinned as he had taken her hand gently.

"So you must be Minato's sister right? My name is Junpei, let me be your guardian and keep you safe. Just be careful of Yuka-tan, she can be very scary at times. Akihiko-senpei, why didn't you tell me that she was pretty?"

A young female wearing a skirt walked over grabbing his ear pulling him away. She sighed as she had looked over to Minato as she clearly was smitten with him.

"Stupei, how many times do I have to tell you to leave the girls alone? You have no chance with any of them so just give up and go for someone your own type. The ones too pretty for you are not ones you should go after."

Junpei whined as Minato walked off and heading back to the dorm. A young woman walked up and looked Hikari over as she tilted her head as she looked back up watching Minato walk off. Her red eyes looking over the female in front of her.

"You are different than anyone here; I can see you are special. Like Minato you must hide some kind of special power inside of yourself. Get in my way though, I will kill you."

She walked off heading to the dorm as Akihiko groaned.

"Sorry about everyone, tomorrow I will introduce you to all of the other members of the team. I am sure after a good night's rest will be good for you and tomorrow we will get you enrolled for school."

She nodded and smiled as they headed back to the dorm together. Mitsuru watching Akihiko and Hikari close as she was slightly jealous as she still had feelings for Akihiko. Her hate glaring daggers in the back of her head, little did she know she would never have a chance with Akihiko again.


End file.
